CORIYAMITRON
by pwprox
Summary: thank you all for reading
You are sitting in front of your computer, sighing. You rewatch JonTron's review of your favorite game for the sixtieth time. ''Only nine more times...'' you tell yourself. You can't stop watching JonTron's videos. His hot, thick body and charming personality legitimately got to you since the first time you saw him. However, such a fixation for a YouTube celebrity is nothing but a delusion. You will never meet him, won't you?

You close the video's tab, then, and decide to watch some anime to disattach yourself from reality, at least for a while. You have all the Cory in the House episodes, but that show makes you think of another one of your crushes. You don't want to think about it, so you pick one of your childhood favorites, Osomatsu-kun. It has never failed to make you laugh.

You open an episode, sing along to the theme song, and watch. It's just as good as you remember! You forget about Jon and Cory for a moment, but then you see him. Iyami. You should've seen this coming, but... you had forgotten completely. Has he... changed? No. He's the same as ever. But you've grown up, and now you notice how stunningly beautiful Iyami is. His elegance, his teeth, his hair, his voice... everything about him is perfect. You notice your dick getting a little harder every time he says ''moi'' or ''zansu''. The thought of being fucked by him while he screams those words fills your mind, and you can't think about anything else.

''This is getting out of hand'' you think, shutting down your computer in panic. He's a cartoon character. You remember all of your crushes. JonTron's too far away from you. Cory would NEVER date you. What were you thinking?

-What's wrong, zansu?

Huh. You thought you had shut down the computer. You turn around to do it, but it is, in fact, turned off. Confused, you look around your room... and then you see him. It's Iyami, you're seeing him with your own eyes. You pinch yourself to discard the possibility that this is a dream. It hurts, but Iyami's still there. You try to say something, but the shock left you speechless. You just stare at Iyami, expectantly.

-I know what you want, zansu- he says. -Moi has been watching you, zansu. You want moi, you want moi more than anybody else ever has, zansu.- He stops talking, maybe waiting for you to reply, but you are way too astounded to say anything. -You deserve a reward for your dedication.

You finally open your mouth to say something, but he puts a finger on it to stop you from talking- Moi guarantees you that's not all, zansu. Moi knows it's not just moi who you desire.

He couldn't mean... but it is. Iyami is standing up, as if waiting for you to do something. You turn your head around slowly, and you rub your eyes when you see it, because you can't believe it, either. But if Iyami, who technically didn't exist, was in your room, what else was left to be stunned about? Jon Jafari in person was sitting in your bed, with that calm, gentle smile of his. This was already more than what you could ever wish for, but he was completely naked. You could see every single part of his body. He was even more beautiful in person, if that was possible.

-Shall we start, zansu?- asked Iyami, starting to undress you slowly. Quietly, with your hands shaking, you did the same. How did his suit work? You were already completely uncovered while still struggling with his suit, but they waited for you patiently. After a few minutes, it was done, Iyami lifted you and took you to bed. You were already so hard, but being between Jon and Iyami and feeling their bare skin was too much. You tried to reach your cock with your hands, but Jon held them firmly. You moaned, begging for someone to help you down there, but they just teased you, twisting your nipples and rubbing their fingers around your anus.

This was not fair. Were you going to nut before the action started? Still. Iyami and Jon were both fingering and stretching your asshole; when, not one, but a pair of assholes entered the room. Oh no. Was this a joke? What was he, of all people, doing here? You would've preferred literally anyone else to enter. Fuck, even your parents would've been better. But no, it was Cory, Cory was there. Cory didn't like you. Why did he come.

-I heard you- said Cory. -Why are you having fun without me? I knew you were fucked up, but what is this?!

Before you could say anything, he was already shoving his cock in your mouth. At the same time, however, Iyami started deep-throating you, as Cory started jacking him off. The feeling of his overbite over your prostate, plus the fact that Jon was already getting ready to enter your ass, compensated widely your lack of breath.

The intense feeling finally surpased your self-control, and you cummed on Iyami's face.

-Z... zansu- he moaned trying to lick it off, but his teeth were way longer than his tongue. Unable to help him off any other way, you took it as an oportunity to pee on him. You were holding it for ours, and it kind of worked, as the cum was replaced with piss. However, at the same time, both JonTron and Cory came on your anus and mouth respectively, and you got hard again.

-Well, that was a load of shit- Jon seemed done for, and you stared at him while Iyami and Cory were getting ready to switch positions.

He seemed to notice your sadness, but he laughed it off.

-If you truly want me, I'll be here. Then, maybe the both of us have a good night. Just you and me alone. Call me.- You blinked, and then he wasn't there.

It was just you, Iyami and Cory now. But there was something... you felt... incomplete. Cory was now fucking Iyami doggy style and Iyami was fucking you. But your penis was alone. It felt extremely good as it was, but nobody was holding your hand. You could jack off freely. Iyami... Cory... Neither of them would love you as much as Jon did. You said nothing of this out loud, but they seemed to realize something. They released you, looking satistied.

-Congratulations, zansu. Moi is so proud of you- Iyami and Cory were fully dressed again. Both of them left, and JonTron was there with you. He was the one. He legitimately loved you. What else could you want?


End file.
